


Mom'gann Mom'orzz

by Graysonsginger



Series: M'gann and the Freshmen [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysonsginger/pseuds/Graysonsginger
Summary: M'gann's team keeps calling her "mom" and it's not always an accident.





	Mom'gann Mom'orzz

**Author's Note:**

> yjbatfamandmarchingband asks: "Prompt: The freshmen keep calling Megan ‘mom’ and she doesn’t know what to do. Is it a compliment? an insult? Do they like her or are they saying she’s too overbearing?"

Miss Martian shifted her uniform into white and gray to blend with the Alaskan tundra outside the cloaked bioship. She established the mindlink and opened the hatch. Kid Flash and Wonder Girl zipped out into the frozen wilderness while Traci, bouncing on one foot while she pulled on her other boot, fumbled after them.

“Wait!” M’gann said before Traci could exit, “Don’t forget your cloak.” She grabbed the white, fur-lined hood from its hook and wrapped it around Traci’s shoulders. It looked a lot like Zatanna’s old arctic stealth get up.

“Thanks, mom.” Traci said right before her brain caught up with her mouth.

M’gann didn’t know what to say to that and watched with bemusement as Traci proceeded to run (nearly tripping as she did) out of the Bioship.

—

Cassie tossed solid metal chairs aside like they weighed as much as cardboard. She tore through the Watchtower in a desperate search, looking left and right as she flew up to M’gann.

“Mom, have you seen my lasso?”

“I think you left it in the weight room.” She said, still not amused to have found the second Wonder Girl swinging dumbbells around.

“Oh right!” Cassie shouted, flying out of the room.

Raquel righted one of the chairs Cassie had thrown and looked at M’gann.

“Did she call you ‘mom’?”

“Huh. I think she did.” M’gann said, more disconcerted that she hadn’t noticed than that Cassie might see her as a motherly figure.

—

M’gann wasn’t sure if she should be insulted or not when it happened again. This time when she texted her team to head to the Watchtower for training, she happened to include in her message “make sure you finish your homework first.” She thought she was being funny, but maybe the joke was on her because her phone buzzed with five texts in a row, all reading: “Thanks, mom.”

—

She should have been paying more attention, but Miss Martian was still used to having three more teammates watching her back and got caught in one of Sportsmasters bombs. She would be kicking herself for the rookie mistake later, but right now she was hurtling backwards, pain boiling up her side.

She felt someone catch her; Jaime’s mind tingled at the edge of her dizzy mind.

_Mom! Are you okay?_

She couldn’t be sure she didn’t imagine that first part. She shook the fogginess from her head and pushed herself out of Jaime’s arms.

_I’m fine. Let’s get back to Bioship._ She was careful to keep her searing pain from touching the mindlink as he helped her back to the ship.

—

Miss Martian closed the mission files and looked back up at her squad.

“Any questions?”

Bart’s hand shot up, “Yep! What’s in the box?” He pointed to the large tin M’gann had brought with her from home. She had meant any questions about the mission, but she still smiled fondly at the Speedster.

“I made granola cluster cookies. I thought they might taste better than your usual power bars.” She said opening the lid for the team to see.

Bart pumped his fists into the air, “Cookies! Haha! Looks like we know who mom’s favorite is.”

“They’re not all for you.” Cassie said before looking worriedly to M’gann, “Are they?”

“There’s plenty for everyone. And I don’t play favorites, Bart.” M’gann said, trying to figure out if he’d said mom ironically. Maybe it was a meme she didn’t understand.

—

“Am I the Team mom now?” M’gann asked Virgil while they hid together on a stakeout.

“Weren’t you always?”

“What? No!” M’gann said. “I was a teenager too when I joined. You know back then, Black Canary was team mom.”

“Really? Weird.” Static laughed, unable to imagine the ferocious combatant as the team’s surrogate mom. “You’re way more motherly.”

M’gann wasn’t so much insulted as she was confused. Dinah, with her endless compassion and wisdom was somehow less motherly than her?

“What makes you say that?”

Virgil looked at her like she just asked the most obvious question in the world. “Uh, everything about you? Miss M, you’re always reminding us to do our homework and clean up and wear the right clothes, you give us homemade cards for birthdays, you have a scrapbook of all of us,” he lifted up the lunch box sitting between them that still had a few sandwiches left. “You made food for this stakeout. You handmade this bread.”

“I didn’t want you to be hungry.” M’gann said though that just proved Virgil’s point further.

“Face it, you’re the mom.”

M’gann sat, contemplating that for a long time before finally saying, “If I’m Team mom, then I want a family portrait of all of us.”

Which was how M’gann end up with a portrait of Jaime, Traci, Virgil, Bart, and Cassie, all of them wearing goofy matching sweaters and smiling into the camera while she stood behind them, having shifted enough arms to place a hand on each of their shoulders. It was one of her all time favorite photos. She had it framed and hung in her and Conner’s living room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I make sure to check out the rest of the series and leave a comment if you like it.


End file.
